


They Need Each Other (more than they know)

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute!Gabe, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Coda to Supernatural's season 13, episode 17.Sam checks in on Gabe one night after he returns to the bunker.





	They Need Each Other (more than they know)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't a Sabriel shipper until this episode and now I can't stop looking at fan art and reading fics!  
> I might die of feels.

When Gabriel came to the bunker, it took longer than expected for him to recover. He had been imprisoned for years, cut off from any contact. He was now easily spooked and shy around the very same people he used to have so much fun with.

He couldn’t believe that he had the good fortune of being reunited with the Winchesters. It must be a dream. He would know, thanks to being the Trickster. But since he was drained of all his angel mojo, he couldn’t test the theory. He’d just have to play along and see how it worked out.

If it wasn’t a dream or trick, though, that meant his prayers were answered. He was almost afraid of this because it meant there was a God. And if there was a God, but he only just decided to intervene now, that brought a whole lot of questions to the surface.

“Gabe?” Sam said as he walked into his room. Sam didn’t knock for fear of scaring him, didn’t sit too close to Gabe on the bed, and kept his hands fully visible. Who knows what Gabe had been through?

“What are you still doing up at this time of night?”

Gabe wasn’t able to speak, his throat raw from disuse. A couple days ago, Sam had given him a notebook and a pencil to right down anything he needed to say. Gabe wrote ‘Nightmares.’ and showed it to Sam.

“Ah. You know, I have the same problem? Sometimes, the memories plague me during the day, too. I wish I could say it gets better, but I don’t know. I guess so much new stuff has happened since then, it doesn’t affect me as much. Another way to fight it is to start making happier memories to fill your mind with. It’s gonna take some time, Gabe. I hate seeing you like this, though. Is there anything I can do?”

Gabe felt calmer and safer when Sam was in the room. He wanted to say “Stay,” but he knew he couldn’t ask that of Sam. Gabe shook his head ‘no.’

“Well, I can’t sleep, either. I was thinking of doing some research, but this room has the best lighting. Do you mind if I stick around for a bit?”

Gabe instantly perked up, a shadow of a smile across his face. His lips were healing nicely, thanks to the chapstick Sam had bought for him. Sam worried about leaving Gabriel alone while he went out shopping, so Sam had ordered supplies and groceries online, to be delivered overnight. His lips were still sore to the touch, and he couldn’t bring himself to see his reflection in the mirror yet.

Sam had lent Gabe some of his clothes, promising that they’d go shopping for new ones once Gabe felt better. But if Gabe was being honest, he quite enjoyed wearing Sam’s clothes. They were soft and smelled like his friend, his savior. Gabe knew that he’d be safe whenever he was around Sam.

Gabe feared he was becoming a bit too clingy and needy, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it felt as though Sam sometimes made up excuses to spend time with him, like right now. As it was, Gabe should try and get some sleep while he could. Tomorrow would be another day, filled with even more challenges.

“I’m always here for you, Gabe. I hope you know that.”

He did. That was one thing that Gabriel didn’t doubt about this life, dream or not. Sam Winchester would always save the day.


End file.
